Midnight Radio
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A midnight radio talk show reaps unexpected rewards, guest starring various animes.


It's already late, but Himeko Kurusugawa is still inside the Mahora Radio Tower — she can't go home yet. Ever since she was accepted there, she's always come home late. No wonder, because she's a host of a well-known radio show, 'Lucky Channel – Partyin' to Midnight'. The show starts at 9 PM and ends at midnight. In this show, people are calling to the radio office to share their stories or just have fun. There will be also music as additional.

"That was Kageboushi, a new hit single by Girls Dead Monster! such a great song isn't it?" a gentle yet decently angelic voice of Himeko is spreading all over Academy City. "The sky is very dark, not to mention the rain which are already falling for a long time. Maybe hanging up some teruteru monks can cheer us up; remember that rain is not always a term of sadness and blues. We can't have a rainbow without a little rain."

"Well, it's almost midnight and that means 'Partyin' to Midnight' will be over in no time, but don't worry; you still got a chance to send your messages or share everything that you want to share tonight. I tell ya, only one place left before this show is really over," Himeko continued.

The Radio Tower is in silence now. There are only a few people left. Many parts of the building are already left in darkness. But Himeko isn't scared at all — she's already used to a condition like this. Somehow, she likes to be a part of a late show. Although maybe there wasn't much people that listening to her, she's still enjoying it and doesn't want to quit at all.

Suddenly, there's a call from someone. Himeko answered it directly after saying, "Oh, it looks like we got our last caller!"

"Hello?" Himeko asked.

"Hello…" the caller replied. The voice of the caller is quite heavy but… feminine, the caller was a young woman.

"Thanks for calling! You're very lucky, because you're the last caller for tonight's show," Himeko said cheerfully as always. "What's your name? And where do you live?"

"Kaon, just Kaon" said the caller calmly; very contrast with Himeko. "I live in Mizunoguchi. It is not so far from Mahora."

"Okay, I know that city! So, what do you want to tell? Do you want to send a message to your girlfriend, best friend, parents, whosoever?" Himeko asked. "Or do you want to share your story? You can also give a song request."

Kaon mumbled. Everyone can tell that she's thinking. "Well… I want to share something, a tragic story of mine."

Himeko raised an eyebrow. "Tragic, huh? Do tell! You're sharing at the right place!"

The female caller let out a big, long, and heavy breath… looks like she is holding in an intense pain. "I was eight years old, and my parents are already gone. I don't have any siblings or other family members — as a result, I live alone on my own," she begins. Himeko makes her ears sharper, listening to Kaon carefully. It is like some kind of a fairy tale that can bring children to sleep, but it's a tragic one.

"Even a dumb people know that a life of an eight year old girl who doesn't have anyone that she can hold on to is _bad_. _Very, very bad, _too bad until no one wants to make it a little better—so does my life. I don't have any home, any money to eat, any friend… I don't have anything besides my clothes and more idiotically, a sword. I spend all day long walking on the street, clutching on to that sword, hoping that someone could help me out." Kaon said with a sorrowful voice. Himeko has never ever listening to a tragic story like this in any episode of her show. That's why she's listening to Kaon's story with all of her heart.

"And then when I was eleven, someone that I couldn't remember took me to a place where abandoned children gathering up together to have better lives, I couldn't even remember how that person and I can ever met," Kaon continued. "There, my life is… well, I can say that my life is only 30 percent better."

"Why is that? I mean, living with other children that have the same fortune as you in a proper place… how could that just _a little bit _better?" Himeko asked.

Kaon chuckled a bit — a mocking one. "My thought is just like that either, but I was wrong. That place wasn't an ordinary place at all, it was a government facility built for research – weaponry and biological warfare, and we are the lab rats. They picked me up because of my sword, calling it a cursed blade... and so... here comes the painful part." she took in a deep breath before she continued, "they had us locked in a cage like animals, starve us for a week or so, then throw in random weapons and leaving the food outside, the main part was that 'Only one could eat the food' and so..."

"They had us to kill each other, which I survived, because I drew out my sword, which was with me all the time, on all of them."

Himeko holds her breath in fear. "Oh my God… are they even, human...?"

"Of course not." Kaon responded in a flat tone.

"After I got out, completely splattered in the blood of everyone else inside with me, these monsters called "scientists" all surrounded me and gave me a round of applause. They gave me a bath, a set of new clothes, did my hair and allowed me to eat as much as I want – only on that first night. Everyday from the next morning onwards, I had to learn magic spells, western and eastern, go through intense military training, have only bread and isotonic drinks for breakfast, rice with meat and a glass of water on weekends, and they keep sending me on missions where I had to fight those monsters that you only see in movies like Godzilla until I almost die."

"Finally, I had enough and got myself out from that cursed place — I struggle to fight every pain on my body, I keep running and running nowhere. I don't have any destination and I don't even bother. All I want to do is just put my foot as far as I could from that place until none of them could ever know that I'm still exist." Kaon keeps on telling.

"What happens next?" Himeko asked, her curiosity getting bigger, with the entire city eagerly listening as well.

Silence occurred. It takes several seconds before Kaon speaks again. "Actually, I don't want to tell because what happens next is the worst part. Among all the bad things in my life, it is the ones that hurts me the most… until now. Do you still wanna know?"

Himeko sighed before saying, "Yes, I do."

"I live as I used to again, only much worse because there are so many bruises and wounds on my body because of those days as a 'test subject'. One day, I feel like I can't live any longer again… I can't stand the pain on me. And then I faint — I thought I was already die yet, but hell no. When I wake up, I find myself in a fancy house. Someone is trying to heal all of my wounds, and I forced myself to find that person," Kaon said. "And then… I met her. I met the person who dedicated most of her time just to take care of me. She's rich, I know that. The good news is her parents are agreed to adopt me as their child along with that girl. In the beginning, I was happy to death, but as the time goes by, that happy feeling turns to sadness."

"Can you tell me why?" Himeko asked again.

"I spent many years of my life with the girl and her family. They're treating me very well; I can't stop thanking the Dragon King because of that. My life is near to perfectness, until something devastating happened… I fell in love with the girl," Kaon's voice turns from cheerful to painful. "I'm not a real sibling of hers, however, she considers me as one. So as her parents, they consider me as their real daughter. And due to the fact that this will be considered a sick mixture of lesbianism and incest, they're not allowing me to love her. My heart is ripped when she told me that she loves her schoolmate, especially when they're dating. Since then, my days are bad again. I prefer to live on the street with a body full of bruises to watch her hugging, holding hands, kissing with another guy."

"I couldn't take it any longer — days after their engagement, I run away from her house. I run away and never coming back again. I leave everything else behind and again, live my life alone. I don't care if she's looking for me or not, I just want to start a new life all over again. I move myself to a new city, working as a hitman for the mafia and political figures because of all my training, and avoid any contact with her anymore. I build a new life and here I am! Living happily ever after without her."

Himeko suddenly felt a flashback of a very, very special girl flashing right before her eyes.

"Wow… that's… that's… I don't know what to say," Himeko said. Before she knows, her tears are almost dripping off her eyes. She realizes that she can't be like this. Everyone in Academy City can hear her. "What else do you want to say? I suggest you to greet the girl or anything, as long as you say something to her. Maybe she will hear you; she could be in everywhere right now."

Kaon gives out a mocking laugh again. "Are you kidding? It's already midnight! I know her well, too well — there's no way that she could stay up late, unless…," she leaves her words hanging. "...Unless if she have changed."

"Oh come on Kaon san, nothing's impossible," Himeko said as she wiped her tears. "She doesn't have to hear you, what important is you have to tell the truth."

"The _truth_?" Kaon asked uncertain whether she's really confused or not. "What do you mean by that? I have told you all the truth. _I live happily ever after without her_." She spoke out each word with vigorous intonation.

Himeko is sobbing. She doesn't care if everyone could hear her, really, she doesn't care _at all_. "Don't lie to me, Kaon san. I've heard too much problems and I also have given too much advises. I _know exactly _that you still love her!" she's almost screaming due to undeniable emotions.

Silence happens. There's only Himeko's sobs that could be heard. Everyone who's listening to the Lucky Channel must be pretty shocked.

"…Okay, you're right, I give up," Kaon finally said. "Hey, girl, you heard me. You don't have to know how I know that, I just know. I don't have to tell your name either, because I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone. It's already midnight, but I know precisely that you are still awake."

Kaon then sighed. "_This is gonna be long_," she thought.

"For many years, I finally could tell you that I'm alright. You don't have to be worry… or maybe, you don't feel worry at all?" she said as she half-laughed. "I know you heard me from the beginning, I know that you recognize my voice. Why are you not surprised? Again, you don't have to know how I know all those, I just know. And _I'm not pretending, I really know_." Kaon continued.

"Did you already forget me? Did you already forget my voice? Did you already forget the way I say anything? If so, I'm not surprised, or upset. I mean, how can you remember a person who has no contact with you for so long? If you ask me, I will say, "Of course I will not remember except if the person is very special for me. Let's just say, a person who saved my life by healing all of my wounds when I almost die, especially when that person only considers me as her sister in the middle of fact that I _am __desperately in love with her_. I will never forget that person for the rest of my life no matter what.""

"I know that you are living a happy life now, so am I. It's just… I'm only _happier _when I'm with you and your family back then. I'm alone again right now, without family, without friends, without a _girlfriend_… I used to be so sure about leaving you, but as the time goes by, I'm sure that I'm not so right. I hate the fact that you're only considers me as your sister, but now I realized that having a younger sister — although it's not a real one, it is the one I loved, but it doesn't love me back — is much better than being alone like this. Having a family, being treated properly as a human, loving you are the best things that happened in my entire life. Too bad that I must choose one over two choices: having you as my sister and your family as mine but leaving me with a broken heart, or having you as my wife but I have to lose a family for the second time and being treated inappropriately again."

"The Dragon King above all of us tells me to choose none of them, so I run away. I run away not just from your home, but from your entire life. I hate the reality that I can't deny the fact that… that decision isn't right. Instead of just losing one, I lose both — you and your family. What could be any worse? I was so confused, I don't know if I should tell you how I feel or not. And yeah, I realized that even if I want you leave you, I still have to tell you how much I love you. Dumbly, I left you without saying anything; even I block myself away from you. My anger is making me blind. After eight years have passed, I finally hear your voice again and tell you all these things that filled my head and driving me insane."

"Miss, I'm so sorry because I didn't tell you that I fall so deep in love with you. Miss, I'm so sorry because I left you and your family in all of sudden and 'disappear' for a long time. Miss, I'm so sorry for having too much ego until I didn't care about everything besides myself. Miss, I'm so sorry for being so dumb by choosing to lose the most important thing in my life. Miss, thank you so much for saving me from death. Miss, thank you so much for giving me a chance to feel love and have a family. Miss, thank you so much for everything that you have done and taught me. And Miss, thank you so much for being a big part of my painful life. One million sorry and thanks are not enough for you. In fact, there are more than one million words that I want to say to you."

"Before I go, I want to ask and say a couple of words again to you, Miss. You should know that I will never forget you and your family, no matter what happens. And I still love you until this very time, because every time I try to forget you, I get more pains which hurts me. Miss, did you forget me? Did you _ever_, forget me? Did you _ever tried _to forget me? Miss, how do you feel when you know that I'm leaving? Miss, does your fiance makes you happy? Miss, do you miss me? Miss, has you ever think of me? Miss, has you ever curious of what am I currently do? Miss, do you think we got any second chance to meet again? Miss… do you _love _me? Do you _ever _love me? Do you _ever tried _to love me? If you do, do you love me as your _lover_? I don't think I want to know the answers. Also, I'm not sure of what I would do about you next. Should I move on? Or, I come back to you? I really really don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have to; I'll let the fate bring me whenever and wherever they want. The time will tell."

Kaon didn't say anything else for a while, but she's still on her phone. "One more thing… 'I live happily ever after without her' is the _biggest lie that I have ever told in my entire life_. I quote from Girls Dead Monster's song, Maboroshi – "I don't want to hurt you", that was just a lie."

All over Academy City, the listeners got emotional over the broadcast.

Kuroko Shiroi caught her tsundere partner Misaka Mikoto crying over the radio, apparently letting her electrical discharge destroying the radio unknowingly.

Girochi and his Himeko fanclub boys that listens to her radio every night all cried at their usual hangout, the local worksite; shedding their manly tears.

Killer Bee just stands at a branch of the gigantic World Tree, weeping to the radio.

Suneo Honekawa sits on his bed, trying not to disturb both his naked girlfriends, and tries hard to remember if there are any hidden laboratories he had forgotten to destroy when he left the now corrupted Supernatural Disaster Countermeasure Department of the Japanese Government.

Himeko back at the Radio Tower however, can't stop crying. Her tears are falling down rapidly from her eyes. She doesn't care about her show anymore. She doesn't care about her partners or even her boss. She doesn't even care if she's fired from her job because she's ending the show in an incorrect way. She fell off her chair after the last words from Kaon.

_Kaon... She was Chikane... I should have known!_

Now, she's sitting on the floor with her legs touching her chest and her hands touching her legs. She keeps on crying in the middle of the starry night outside. She doesn't think that she could sleep tonight. Kaon's words are spinning in her head, makes her heart hurt. She can cry until the next morning if the Dragon King and her own fatigue lets her to.

Meanwhile, a woman with raven hair turns off her phone. She let out a big sigh as she puts her phone beside a velvet box on a table beside her bed. She then lies her body onto her bed.

"I am home, Himeko."


End file.
